Level control valve with float bowl has been widely used in the inlet control device of the flush toilet. This kind of valves uses the buoyant force of the float bowl to control the inlet according to the water level in the water tank, and supply water to the water tank automatically. Wherein, the on and off of the valve are controlled by the raising rod device, so that the vertical displacement can control the mechanisms, such as the needle valve, the tray, the water stop rubber gasket and so on.
Because this kind of valves are directly connected to the urban domestic water pipe, the inlet pressure and stability are affected by the whole water supply net, water flow may impact the valve when the water pressure is too high or not stable enough, water flow may impact the valve, because the level control valve uses a plurality of linked mechanical structural members including the needle valve, this impact may affect the longevity of these structural members at different levels, and generates a lot of noise inevitably, affecting the home or public environment. The applicant has gotten an authorized proposal of needle valve CN2421475Y, which relates to an inlet valve with needle valve, because the needle valve is sleeved to the water stop rubber gasket in a moving manner, and the water stop rubber gasket uses soft material, the gap of the needle valve is unstable during the moving process controlled by water pressure, and then noise and shake can be brought during the water stop process, therefore, how to design a reliable, quite and more human valve is to be a unsolved technical matter.